How the Tenchi Muyo Cast Eats a Reese's Peanut Cup
by Deerdevil
Summary: Just a short parody of the old Reese's Peanut Butter Cup commericals-insipired by the Sailor Moon version written by StoneLion. Enjoy.


**How the Cast of Tenchi Muyo Eats a Reese****'****s Peanut Butter Cup...**

**By Deerdevil**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Tenchi or Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I'm just doing this for the fun of it-so no law suit, okay? Thanks. ^_^; I was inspired to write this after reading a Sailor Scout version by StoneLion.**

* * *

**Narrator: **How Ryoko the space pirate and Princess Ayeka eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

Ryoko and Ayeka are sitting together in the living room, watching TV. There is only one Reese's Peanut Butter Cup left on the plate, which on the coffee table. Both girls reach for it, and then exchange disgusted looks at one another.

"Miss. Ryoko...such rude manners!" Ayeka scolds. "You do not always have to have the last Peanut Butter Cup!"

"Look who's talkin', Little Miss. Glutton!" Ryoko shoots back.

"I AM NOT A GLUTTONOUS PERSON!" Ayeka screams.

After an exchange of insults, Ayeka and Ryoko get into another cat fight. While they're fighting, Yoshi-Tenchi's grandfather-walks into the living room and sees the Reese's. He pops it into his mouth and exits while eating the Resse's. Completely unaware of what just transpired, Ryoko and Ayeka continue fighting.

**Narrator:** There's no wrong way...

A mini-Kamidake suddenly lands on the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, crushing it to bits.

**Narrator: **To eat a Reese's.

* * *

**Narrator: **How Ryo-oh-ki eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

Our favorite cabbit walks up to the Reese's and sniffs it a couple of times. Then he looks to the right of him and sees a carrot. Meowing with delight, Ryo-oh-ki runs over to the carrot, hugs it, than begins to eat the carrot-ignoring the Reese's entirely.

**Narrator:** Um...er...uh...there's no wrong way...

The Reese's Peanut Butter Cup transforms into a spaceship [similar to Ryo-oh-ki in spaceship mode] and flies away.

**Narrator: **To eat a Reese's.

* * *

**Narrator: **How Kiyone and Mihoshi eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

We see Kiyone looking carefully to see if Mihoshi is around. Happy that her ditzy partner isn't in the room, Kiyone tries to open the package, but fails. We see her becoming irritated as the stubborn package refuses to open. Finally, Kiyone lays the package down, pulls out her Galaxy Police issued gun, and fires two shots at the package, which splits it open. Kiyone eats the first Reese's, but before she can eat the other one, Mihoshi is standing in front her with puppy dog eyes. Kiyone after resisting for a few minutes finally caves, and gives Mihoshi the other Reese's.

**Narrator:** There's no wrong way...

Two laser beams shoots two holes into the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup.

**Narrator: **To eat a Reese's.

* * *

**Narrator: **How Princess Sasami eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

We see Sasami is in the kitchen. She takes out her cutting knife and chops up the Reese's into six slices with the skill of any master cook. She then eats three of the slices and offers the remaining three to Tenchi.

**Narrator:** There's no wrong way...

The Reese' Peanut Butter Cup is suddenly bathed in a bright white light. When it fades we see the Reese's wearing a Magical Girl Pretty Sammy costume.

**Narrator: **To eat a Reese's.

* * *

**Narrator: **How Washu eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

**Washu:** Ahem! Mr. Narrator...call me "Little Washu" all right?

**Narrator:** Um...er...uh...okay.

**Washu:** Thanks. You may proceed.

**Narrator:** Very well then. [::clears throat::] How Little Washu eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

Washu [I mean..."Little Washu"] is in her lab with a Reese's on an examination table. She cuts the Reese's in half; then she punches a few keys on her computer. The chocolate layer is broken down into its individual molecules. Little Washu examines each molecule carefully, then enters the data into her computer. She then repeats the process with the peanut butter. Then she takes the other half of the Reese's and eats it.

**Narrator:** There's no wrong way...

A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup appears in a beaker.

**Narrator: **To eat a Reese's.

* * *

**Narrator: **How Tenchi Masaki eats a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup...

Tenchi eats one of the Reese's then notices that all six girls are standing around him. He then uses his Juri-powered sword to cut the last Reese's Peanut Butter Cup into six slices, and gives one slice to each of the girls. Ryoko and Ayeka begin fighting over who got the biggest piece. The end result is the Masaki home blowing up.

**Narrator:** There's no wrong way...

Some cherry blossoms float pass the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup in a light breeze.

**Narrator: **To eat a Reese's.

**NO NEED FOR AN ENDING!**


End file.
